Guest
History Guest is one of the most common citizens of the Micheal P Sect, his presence exists within every reality in the Micheal Sect. Holy Chemoverse War XV Before the Holy Chemoverse War XV, Chance Krause, united the Micheal and Schober Sects, making him a major figure for the Robloxians and more specifically Guest himself. However, this angered the Al Capone Sect, who was now alone. Al Capone, knowing he could not take on both the Micheal and Schober Sects at once, called upon Frank Ticheli, to send a musical note into the Micheal Sect that would essentially corrupt all of the Roblox Guests. This resulted in Guest taking a new form which was named Shaun. The official name for Guest was now Shaun Guest (SG). The Civil War This musical note was essentially a virus, meaning that it affected the Roblox Guests over a certain period of time, which led to a civil war between SG and the Roblox Guests. This war was obviously won by SG, because he was a virus and simply converted everyone to his side. Micheal P, would soon take action by sending Sensei and his Club Penguin army to fight the SG Army. Sensei was easily able to defeat the SG Army, but Al Capone didn't give up there. Al Capone, realizing that the SG Army was losing, again asked Frank Ticheli to use his power of Cajun Folk Song to unlock the hidden potential within the remaining SGs. Cajun Folk Song would then essentially evolve SG into a new form, this time Sensei would struggle in this Battle. Sensei would fight long and hard, but eventually he would be driven into a corner. The Destruction of Club Penguin and End of the Civil War After Sensei was driven into a corner, Micheal P would have to act again. This time, he sends Chance Krause to fight the SG Army. Krause decides to combat the army by hovering over Club Pengiun Island, powering up into his XD Empowered form, and finally using his Korg TM60 with Contact Microphone to use the correct Pitch to Summon Missiles and Method Books that would fall on Club Penguin Island. In doing this however, Krause would effectively destroy all of Club Penguin, even though he forced the SG Army to retreat back to the Al Capone Sect. The positive consequence was that the Civil War was over, and the Micheal Sect could finally invade the Al Capone Sect, until they figure out that Al Capone also invaded the Schober Sect in a much more destructive matter. Powers and Abilities * Cloning - '''Guest can clone himself as many times as he wants * '''Chemo-presence - '''The ability to exist everywhere and anywhere at any point in time '''Powers as SG * '''Virus - '''The ability to turn any Roblox Guest into SG * '''Time Efficiency - '''The ability to be as time efficient as possible in battle, calculating every action carefully * '''Anatomy Exploitation - '''The ability to use Anatomy to find the weaknesses in other entities and exploit them